landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk:Bergdörpdijålekt
o Why is "aoling" a feminine word? :o Would this imply that "keuning" is a feminine word as well? :P --OuWTB 22 sep 2013 07:19 (UTC) : It isn't :o No, of course not :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 22 sep 2013 08:38 (UTC) ::Very well :P --OuWTB 22 sep 2013 11:57 (UTC) ::: :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 23 sep 2013 15:56 (UTC) Tródsdem in mienem aolinge lègker, zów 'ch aannömme. Gaontj v'r den óffesjieël make? Bart K (euverlègk) 26 sep 2013 12:02 (UTC) :Ehhh... Es Qyto (4kant) hie wiejer aan geid wèrke :P --OuWTB 26 sep 2013 15:12 (UTC) ::/ɒ:/ in Limburgish is written as "ao". Why use that takavíhki å? :P --OuWTB 28 sep 2013 10:20 (UTC) :::1. Å isn't takavíhki. 2. Burenianism :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 28 sep 2013 11:36 (UTC) :::: :o I believe you should elaborate on Bergdörp's history :P --OuWTB 28 sep 2013 11:52 (UTC) :::::It was founded by Burenian immigrants :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 28 sep 2013 12:05 (UTC) ::::::Mmm.. Does that explain the Swedish influence in the dijålekt? :o --OuWTB 28 sep 2013 12:27 (UTC) :::::::You mean the ɧ? There could have been some Swedish immigration to Bergdörp too :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 28 sep 2013 12:43 (UTC) ::::::::Mmm... You understand that you really need to work on the history now? :P Why did those Burenians/Swedes come to a poor equatorial country such as Mäöres? :P --OuWTB 28 sep 2013 12:46 (UTC) :::::::::Nevetùm :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 28 sep 2013 12:49 (UTC) ::::::::::Don't sadify me :( --OuWTB 28 sep 2013 12:49 (UTC) :::::::::::I'll try to avoid doing so :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 28 sep 2013 12:52 (UTC) :::::::::::: :o Then why don't you try to avoid not elaborating on Bergdörp's history? :o --OuWTB 28 sep 2013 12:56 (UTC) :::::::::::::I don't avoid that, I just have to work it out a little more. Be patient :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 28 sep 2013 13:05 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'll be a patient :o --`OuWTB 28 sep 2013 13:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Good :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 28 sep 2013 17:30 (UTC) Just to clarify, that comment was in Limburgish :P ::::::::::::::::Ich zöl dich waal nag in miener öjg haaje dóch :P --OuWTB 28 sep 2013 17:32 (UTC) very good :o but then why do you have this remark in English :o :::::::::::::::::A few takavíhki Americans tried to "civilise" the Burenians, and then some of those fled to Måras :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 29 sep 2013 09:32 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Okey :o And those Swedes come from Inzeluuer as a protest? Like "You colonize our country, we colonize yours"? :P --OuWTB 29 sep 2013 10:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Mayhaps :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 29 sep 2013 11:53 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Yeshaps or nohaps? :o --OuWTB 29 sep 2013 14:27 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Probablyhaps :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 29 sep 2013 15:50 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Perbe, yesbe, or nobe? :o --OuWTB 29 sep 2013 16:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::The answer to the question "Is the answer to this question no?" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 29 sep 2013 17:32 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::So, you upload it later today? :o --OuWTB 30 sep 2013 03:09 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Upload what? :o But I'll tell you, the Swedes came from Vingland as a protest :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 30 sep 2013 12:37 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Information :o Sounds like what I proposed :P --OuWTB 30 sep 2013 13:33 (UTC) Dien dieëlèk is takavíhki :o --OuWTB 23 aug 2014 08:20 (UTC) :'t Is Lèmbörgsj :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 23 aug 2014 13:40 (UTC)